I'm in love with a Criminal (Suicide Squad Joker x Reader)
by QueenCipher
Summary: Just a story requested by one of my followers from Quotev , You can go follow me and request from me if you want, I'm open, My user name is Cipher75 or Ashley Valdez Miss Cipher HAHAHAH. Harley Quinn is sadly not included in this Fan Fiction. Hope you enjoy the story sweeties! Love yah Neko
1. Chapter 1-Captured

(Y/N) POV

My name is (Y/N) and I might be the weirdest person on the face of earth. Why?, Well I'm in love but not with some normal man, Not even close to normal. I'm in love with a King. Not just any King but the King of Crime, The King Clown, The King everyone fears. Yes people, I'm in love with the great Joker. I told you I was totally weird...I pray everyday that my feelings for him would just go away already but...I can't...I just don't know.

My feelings for him started last month. I was at the bank working while babysitting my Niece, her name was Paris. I was filling out some paper work when suddenly the sounds of guns being fired filled the building, everyone dropped to the ground and some began to panic and scream, people in suits, costumes and masks began to corner everyone, yelling at them to get on the ground. "Bow before your King!" One of the masked criminals chuckled and everyone then knew who it was, The Joker. The Joker walked into the building with his devilish smile on his face. "Greeting everyone! I should be the one that should bow before you! Why? Well because you are all about to enjoy the firework show we are soon to present!" He said as he bursted out laughing. We all knew what that meant and began to panic silently, I held my crying Niece close to me as the Joker suddenly glanced over at us. "Auntie, I'm scared..." Paris whispered as she began cry even more. Joker walked over to us and pulled Paris away from me, I cried out "Please don't hurt her! I beg you!" as I tried to pull back Paris but one of Joker's men pushed me to the ground and pointed a gun at me, "Shut up! Stay on the ground or I'll blow your big brain out!" The man yelled. "Now, now Nathan, that isn't how you speak and treat a beautiful young woman." Joker grinned as he glanced at me the turned his back from me.

"Hello little girl, what is your name?" Joker asked. "M-My name is Paris..." She said, choking on her tears. "Why are you scared?" He asked again as he held her hand a bit tighter. "I-I'm scared of c-clowns..." She said shaking. "I see. Do you have a reason why you are scared of clowns Paris?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face. "B-Because of...y-you..." She said and covered her face with her Teddy Bear. "I see, I see..." He said as he frowned a bit. After whispering something to Paris one of his henchmen told him that they had all the money and was ready to go before the cops corner them, he smiled widely at Paris and pushed her back to me. I immediately grabbed her arm and held her tightly, crying my eyes out. "Everyone your have 30 seconds to get out of here before our beautiful firework display begins!" Joker giggled and started the timer. With a blink of an eye everyone rushed towards the exit, everyone pushing and pulling for their lives and because of that I got separated from Paris, I struggled to get to her but because of all the people she was pushed back in the building farther from me as I was pulled out the exits and into the street and right before I could run back in and get Paris the building bursted into flames, bombs going off in every corner.

"Paris! No! No! Please No!" I cried out falling onto my knees. I looked up at the burning bank with blurry eyesight from all of my tears but I wiped away my tears as I saw a man walking towards me with a child in his arms. It was surely not Batman...It was...the Joker?!. I quickly stood up shocked, he placed Paris in my arms. I bursted into tears once more. "Thank you!Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged him quickly, I was so happy to see Paris in my arms in one piece but she was knocked out. "You tell absolutely NO ONE about this or you won't live another day." Joker said seriously. I nodded but before he walked away I said held him back and quickly asked him "Why did you save her?". "I...don't kill children..." He said with his back turned from me. I let go of him and he quickly jumped into his van and him and his gang drove off. Later that day in my condo, Paris woke up, I told her everything and then she suddenly smiled and said "Now I get it.". I looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" I asked. "He whispered to me that he was show me why I shouldn't fear him and that he was gonna protect me like he would protect..." She suddenly stopped and giggled. "Go on..." I said and she refused, "Why not?" I asked. "Because I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, lets just say his crush." She giggled and hugged me. The Joker has a crush?!. Ever since that day I fell for him, because I found out that he actually had a heart and it belonged to someone very lucky...he had good in him, he just can't show it because of his great reputation.

Well now you know how I fell for the psycho in their first place. Now lets continue with the rest of my story. I was on my way back home, it was quite dark and quiet since it was already like 10 pm. I was a bit scared because I could feel someone behind me, it felt like that person was so close to grabbing me. I grabbed all my courage and turned around to find...No one? What the hell? Weird...I was about to face back to where I was going when suddenly five guys called out to me and were walking quickly towards me. "Hey sexy, How much?" One of the guys chuckled, I quickly turned around and ran for my life. "Hey! Get back here!" another guy shouted as I felt them chase me and were getting pretty close. I wanted to scream but I couldn't, fear was choking me, I quickly took a turn but it was the biggest mistake of my life, DEAD END. The guys had evil grins and smirks on their faces as they cornered me slowly, I began to cry as my back felt the cold stone wall. "Lets have some fun..." one of them said and they all got even closer to me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was about to happen to me, was this how I was going to die?. Suddenly I paused from my thoughts, I realized nothing happened, slowly I opened my eyes and saw all of the guys dead right in front of me. My eyes widen as two guys with masks jump down from windows from both buildings beside me.

"Your welcome." the one on my left said as he hid his gun. I would recognize those masks from anywhere, they belonged to the Joker, I threw my bag at them and shouted "Please just take my money and everything! Just don't kill me! Please!". They stared at me for awhile until the one on my right leaned on a wall laughing his ass off. Was there something I said? I looked at them terrified yet confused. "We aren't here to kill you (Y/N)." the one on my left said as he handed me my bag and I slowly grabbed it from him. "How do you know my name?" I asked him. "We know a lot of peoples names Sweetie." The one on my right said as he slowly stopped laughing, "Pardon me for laughing, your reaction was just priceless." He said. I just stared at him still scared as hell, "I'm Jackson." The one on my left said pointing to himself, "His name is Xander." Jackson said pointed to the man on my right. "And we are here not to kill you but lets say, take you in as a hostage." Xander chuckled and suddenly sprayed something in my face and my eyesight got blurry, my head was spinning and suddenly I felt myself drop into the arms of either Jackson or Xander.

I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and saw a man sitting in front of me and I gasped as my eye sight focused on it. There I saw the one and only, King...The Joker.


	2. Chapter 2-His hostage for life

"Good Morning." He said with his signature smile.

I froze, I was so scared, tied to a chair, shocked, surprised and confused that I couldn't speak. I stared at him with my eyes wide open, he chuckled a bit and began to twirl a strand of my hair with his finger. We both sat there in silence staring at each other until he let out a sigh and sat back onto his chair. He then leaned on the table, resting his chin on his hand as he supported his elbow on the table then looked at the window on our left. He looked...pretty attractive as he just froze there, he looked like he had a lot going through his mind, I wish I knew. I snapped out of my deep thoughts as he looked back at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" He said with a smirk on his face. I quickly looked away from him, I felt my face begin to burn up and bit, please tell me it isn't obvious that I blushing. At the corner of my eyes I saw Joker stand up which made me jump a bit and fall over on to the floor. "Ouch.." I groaned quietly, I heard the Joker suddenly laugh out loud. "Falling for me already are we?" He said kneeling next to me and laughing his guts out, JERK. I glared a it a bit then just looked away from him. "Oh I was joking sweetheart, don't start pouting already..." He said as he untied me from the chair and helped me up. "Why am I here?" I suddenly said, my eyes grew wide, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO. "I get bored most of my time so I thought I needed a hostage...a slave." He grinned. "W-What? F-For how long?" I stuttered. He pushed me against the wall all of a sudden and pinned my arms above my head. "No particular reason, your mine now, forever." He said. Forever?! I gulped and closed my eyes, he was so close to me, his face, his lips almost touching mine, his warm breath, was this just a beautiful nightmare? Someone pinch me already.

I opened my eyes as I felt his let go off my arms and back away from me. I had one last question to ask him, I gathered all my courage and asked him "Why me?". He stared at me for a while until he finally opened his mouth and spoke, "Because you were the first one that came to my mind and you've already seen my nice side, I wouldn't want you getting the chance to tell anyone." He smiled and turned away from me. "But its been a month since that day and I haven't told anyone, please let me go." I begged, what the hell was I saying? I wanted to stay with him, see more of his other side, I was pretty much madly in love with him yet I don't want to die here either or get caught in his crimes, I don't know anymore. "I can't let go of you now, you might tell this to the police or even Bats so too bad so sad." He chuckled and before I could respond he open the door and said "Xander will take care of you while I'm gone, I have work to tend to." He smiled and left without another word.

Xander? Oh right, his henchman that sprayed something on my face that made me pass out. "(Y/N)?" Someone suddenly called as the door opened. "Y-Yes?" I answered, I saw Xander enter the room, he wasn't wearing his mask and he was pretty good looking. "Hey there, follow me." He smiled and I did as he said. We were walking through a dark hall way, it looked like we were in some ancient dungeon. "Careful now, you might slip." He said as he helped me up the stairs, I squinted my eyes as he opened the door because of the sudden bright light that shinned through the opening. I expected us to be outside in a field of some kind but instead we were in another hall way which looked so fancy like a hall way in the white house or a modern castle, the light I saw was simply coming from a window, I wanted to look outside and figure out where I was but as I looked outside I simply saw trees that went on endlessly and the sun peering from above the tall trees, I had no clue where I was, damn it.

"Nice try (Y/N), you'll never find out where your at but I'll let you know we are pretty far from Gotham." Xander said as he gestured me to continue following him. I quickly did as he ordered and continued walking behind him. Our walk felt like years until we finally reached two large doors and stopped. "How big is this place?" I suddenly asked and felt my legs crying out for me to sit down. "Huge, so don't even think about escaping (Y/N) because you'll get lost by the time you take one turn in these halls." Xander said as he laughed a bit, I gulped and scratched head with a bit annoyance. "This will be your room, there is a bell in there, ring it whenever you need assistance, there is a set of clothes for you to choose from in the closet, enjoy you stay." He chuckled and as I entered the room and looked back at him, he was no where to be found anymore, I shrugged it off and closed the doors behind me. "This room is so pretty, everything has the mixture of my two favorite colors..." I said to my self.

I walked towards the closet and opened it, I smiled as I saw it was a beautiful walk in closet. I walked in and saw many beautiful dresses, clothes, short, leans, different kinds of shoes and a corner filled with beautiful and really expensive looking jewelry. I don't feel like a hostage at all, I feel like his wife or some kind of queen...or is this how kind he really is to his hostages. This could just be a trap for me to want to stay here, if it is...then damn is it working. I stripped from my work suit and changed into some jeans and a (F/C) sweater with a Joker card on the front, weird choice but I felt comfortable in it, I then tied my hair into a messy bun then wore a silver watch, I looked in the mirror and smiled at my outfit. I then walked over to my bed a plopped onto it, so soft, I rolled into a burrito with the big fluffy blanket and slowly fell asleep.

I slowly woke up to the feeling of someone laying down next to me. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw him laying next to me, he looked so peaceful, I never knew the Joker actually slept, I was still too sleepy to even react as I would normally, so I let him be and went back to sleep. I woke up again to a voice saying "Let her go or I'll end your life in the worst of ways possible.". I opened my eyes to still see the Joker, I realized I've been sleeping next to him for a while already and tried to break from my blanket burrito wrap but my body was still too weak since I just woke up, so I laid there staring at him, my heart racing and my face burning, but then I thought, who was the "her" he was talking about? I continued to listen to him sleep talk. "I can't loose you, never you, anything but you..." He said as he began to roll around a bit. Who was he referring to? I was dying to know who the Joker was scared to loose because it proves he has a weakness. You know what makes the Joker so powerful? so hard to defeat? so fearless? Well, its because he has no weakness, he has nothing to loose but himself, long story short is that he only cares for himself, you can't use anything against him, I hope you get what I mean.

"Sleep talking again ey..." A mans voice suddenly said. I jumped a little startled and broke out of my tight burrito wrap. "W-Whose there?" I said squinting my eyes at the shadowy figure leaning on the door. "Its really late to be up (Y/N)..." The figure said as it showed itself and walked out of the darkness. "I should say the same thing about you Jackson." I said narrowing my eyes at him. "How nice of you to remember my name." He chuckled lightly, he was still wearing his some kind of sickness mask so all I stared at was his red gleaming eyes, just like Xanders. "Your welcome. "Now, why are you here?" I growled shaking a bit from the fear taking over me, was he going to kill me? was he suppose to kill me in my sleep?. "Chill (Y/N), I'm here simply to check on my Boss. I didn't find him in his rooms and his car was still there so I went looking for him here in the mansion and ended up finding him here." He said. "I see. By the way, what did you mean by sleep talking again? has he been doing this often?" I asked. "Just started two nights ago before we kidnapped you." He said. "Do you know who it is?" I asked hoping he knew. "Nope but I may have an idea on who..." He smirked. "Who?" I asked almost jumping on to my feet. "Telling you would be a death wish (Y/N)." He said pointing at Joker. I understood and plopped back onto my bed, so much for knowing who that lucky girl was. "Sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares (Y/N)." Jackson chuckled before he swiftly left the room.

I laid there disappointed on not finding out who that girl Joker was dreaming of. Maybe I might have a better chance on finding out in the morning, right now I was really sleepy again since it was like 12 pm already. Once again I rolled myself into a burrito and slowly fell asleep, not caring about what tomorrow was about to bring me.


	3. Chapter 3- First day as a Hostage

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to see Joker wasn't laying down next to me anymore. After laying down there for a little longer I wiggled out of my burrito wrap and stood up then began looking for where the shower was. I finally found the bathroom and peaked inside, my jaw dropped to the sight before me, I saw Joker washing shampoo off his head and slicking his hair back, he stood there with his eyes closed as if he was enjoying the warm water. His body was hot like wow, excuse me but I'm just speaking the truth, his fine biceps, six pack abs, muscular arms and...NOPE I STOP THERE, I didn't look any lower than his abs, I turned away from the door and quickly ran to my bed and dove into my pillow screaming, I felt my face burning, my body heating up and my head pounding, I felt like dying in peace right that moment. "Finally your up." I heard Joker's voice suddenly say, my head shot up and I almost fell backwards from my bed, he stood there with his towel covering his lower body and his arms crossed. "S-Sorry..." I stuttered and looked down from him. "If your going to say sorry at least say it to my face." He said. I gulped and slowly looked up at him and just stared into his eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry..." I said. He smiled widely and walked towards me, I froze in my spot, I couldn't run away from the fear of suddenly being shot or worse, He pushed me on to the bed and pinned my arms above my head and slowly he lowered his face above mine.

"Better watch your time sweet heart, you never know the next morning you may never wake up again." He said as he stared into my eyes, our lips almost touching and our breaths colliding. "Y-Yes Sir." I said. "Just call me Joker would you." He whispered in my right ear. "G-Got it." I said as I closed my eyes tightly bracing myself for whatever was going to happen next and all I received was Joker letting go of my arms and backing away from me with a grin across his face. "Were you expecting something?" He chuckled. "N-No! N-Nothing at all!" I immediately said raising my voice. With a blink of an eye he was in front of me and he suddenly began choking me, lifting me to my feet. "Never raise your voice towards me (Y/N)." He said seriously and glared daggers into me. "Yes...J...Joker...Sor...Sorry..." I said gripping on to his hand as I choked. "Good girl." He smiled and push me back on to the bed. I laid there shaking, scared to move an inch, what the hell was that? a mood swing or something? I began to cry all of a sudden as I held my throat gently trying to rub the pain away, I felt like my throat was gonna have a bruise or begin to swell. Joker saw me crying, he quickly walked towards me but I backed away quickly and held a pillow in front of me as a shield against him, he looked deeply into my watery eyes and his whole face softened, like he was hurt or concerned. "I-I'm sorry (Y/N)..." He said as he reached out to me but as fear consumed me I didn't answer him and buried my face in the pillow I was holding and cried a bit more. I peaked a tiny bit from my pillow and saw Joker back away from me slowly, he grabbed a bath robe and quickly left my room slamming the door behind me, I continued to cry there as my throat still hurt really bad, I lied down and cried there until I felt so tired of crying that I fell asleep.

I woke up and felt someone holding my throat, I felt a shot of pain spark on my neck and quickly tried to sit up from the shock of the sudden pain but suddenly a strong force from someones hand pushed me back on to my bed. I opened my eyes to see Xander next to on the bed and Jackson leaning on my door, what were they doing here? did Joker tell them what happened and send them to kill me as I slept or something?!. I tried to speak but then I felt my throat burn so I ended up sounding like I chocked on something. "Don't bother trying to speak (Y/N), your throat is pretty bruised up outside and bit inside, so speaking would just make it worst." Xander grinned as he began to softly tend my neck and laid some ice on it which made it feel much better. "You were probably gonna ask why we are here..." Jackson said as he walked towards us and said "Joker sent us here to take care of you or well...just to make sure you don't die too early. Also we know what happened.". I looked away from the both of them embarrassed, "Hope you learned you lesson (Y/N), Never raise your voice at Joker, it makes him feel like a child and he doesn't like that." Xander said. "Right now Joker is busy so Me and Xander are going to watch over you and make sure you don't get any funny ideas and try to escape." Jackson said and sat on my bed opposite from Xander was sitting. "You won't be able to speak, move nor consume anything today, don't worry you'll be better by tomorrow." Xander said and changed my ice bag. Perfect, Today all I get to do is lay in this bed with two top henchmen of the damn Joker watching over my ass. "Here." Jackson said as he handed me his phone which had notepad opened on its screen, I took the phone and looked at him confused, "Type in there what you want to say idiot." He sighed. Oh I see...What should I say? Hmmm, Oh! I'll ask them what rules I should always follow when with Joker, so that is exactly what I typed. They both read it and Jackson looked at Xander as if he was telling him to explain. Xander sighed and said "There are a lot of rules but I'll just tell you the main ones. 1st you should never mess with his stuff especially his weapons, 2nd never raise your voice at him, 3rd Don't piss him off and last but not the least NEVER EVER disobey him.". I planted all of those 4 main rules in my head and nodded at Xander. I then typed in "What was it like to be Joker's top henchmen?" and they both looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "It gives you quite a powerful feeling, like being the great knights of a mighty king." Xander chuckled. "It is a difficult Job too tho. One deeply wrong move and the Joker will kill us within a blink of an eye, its happened to many of Joker's past henchmen, Joker doesn't really care of his lower henchmen since some of them are a bunch of backstabbers anyways." Jackson said. I nodded, so being a henchmen isn't only a powerful job yet also a very dangerous one too, should of guessed. I then typed "Why do people stay with the Joker anyways? Isn't that risking their lives?". "Yes it is." Jackson said. "Being accepted as a henchman of Joker gives you power over others since they begin to fear you as the follower of the Clown prince. Also Joker doesn't really cheat all the time, if you do as he orders then he pays you a fair and high amount of cash. Joker owns a lot of famous clubs and bars all around Gotham." Xander said as he changed my ice bag again. I nodded and then suddenly Jackson took his phone back and I looked up at him with a pouting face.

"No more questions." He said. "I know you've been waking up and sleeping a lot lately but I think it would be better if you sleep through the rest of your day and just wake up to a hopefully better one tomorrow." Xander said and suddenly I felt a shock of pain flush through my whole body as I looked over at my shoulder and saw Jackson had given me a shot of some kind of drug. "Sleep tight." They both said and I felt my head spin, my body getting numb and my eye sight blacking out, I was pretty sure I was just drugged with some kind of sleeping drug and now was sleeping peacefully again.

Jackson POV  
"Did we really have to do that? I had fun talking to the cutie..." Xander complained. "She was asking too many questions and they were getting more and more personal." I said crossing my arms and leaning back on to the headboard. "True..." He said, the both of us paused for a while, it was finally quiet again but of course Xander the loud mouth started talking again, he can never keep his mouth shut for 5 minutes. "Did you notice the recent sleep talking of Jokester?" He asked as he stared out the window on his side. "Yes." I answered as I quickly glanced at him. "Knowing you Jackson...you probably already know who it is." He giggled. "Just a guess." I said. "Your guesses are always right so whats the point of calling it a guess?" He scoffed. "I'm not always correct." I chuckled slightly. "Prove it." He grinned as he looked at me. "Remember when I shot..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence and turned away from him clenching my hand in to a tight fight. I knew Xander knew who I was talking about that is exactly why he didn't force me to finish my sentence like he usually would. "I'm surprised Joker didn't kill you for...taking her away from him." He said and I felt my blood run cold. "Well, it wasn't really your fault, you were drugged by one of Jokester's greatest enemies, you couldn't control yourself, at least it proved that Joker accepts he needs us in his life..." He said and laid down next to (Y/N). "See, I wasn't right, I thought if she was gone our old Joker would be back but No...He just changed again, he became crazier, madder and sadder..." I sigh trying not to choke on my words. "Meily was changing him, she did make him more softer and less focused on work, ruining his reputation...But that doesn't count, you were drugged and being manipulated." He said as he reached over (Y/N) and patted me on my back. "Yeah...sure." I said. "Lets just promise each other that we won't allow him to loose...this one." He said as the both of us looked at (Y/N). "Promise." We both said and shook hands. "So...Who do you think Jokester was sleep talking about?" He asked with a wild smile on his face. "I believe its-" I was cut off when Joker suddenly swung open the door and knelt down on to the ground. "Joker!" The both of us shouted and ran towards him.


	4. Chapter 4-Mystery Girl

Note: I just realized how much typo's I have! I'm so sorry for that! I'll try my very best to lessen them! x_x. I've been getting PM's that some readers are dying for a little "fun" part so your wish is my command. So warning to them youngsters reading right now! SPG DARLINGS! SPG! I'm warning you! Thank you! ^-^ ~Neko

(Y/N) POV  
I was dreaming and then I heard to voice talking while I was stuck in space, the voices were talking about this girl named Meily, who was she? why was I dreaming about her? and why do the voice sound like Xander and Jackson?.I heard the sudden slamming of two big doors against the wall and the voices of Jackson and Xander shouting out Joker's name, what the hell was going? I slowly opened my eyes as I sat up and as my eyes gained focus on the three of them kneeling on the floor they shot open, "Joker!" I suddenly shouted and jumped out my bed running towards him, I knelt down in front of him and shouted "Joker! Holy shit! Your bleeding to death!". "No shit. I didn't notice." He said sarcastically. I glared down at him a bit then shook my head ignoring the annoyance filling up in me. "I told you Joker to bring one of us with you." Jackson growled. "I thought the guy was a pussy and wouldn't have the guts to shoot me." Joker chuckled. "Don't worry Jokester, We can kick their asses tomorrow, just give us the word." Xander chuckled as the both of them carried Joker and laid him down on my couch. The couch began to stain with his blood, I glared at Jackson and Xander. "Don't worry, we can make the maid wash it later." Jackson said. "Now (Y/N), press against his wound as me and Jackson get the medical kit." Xander said as the both of them stood up and ran out of my room without hearing what I had to say, damn it why did it have to be me, I looked at his wound and cringed in disgust. "Ouch! Hey, Don't press so hard!" Joker growled, "S-Sorry." I stuttered as I lightened my press. I stared at him as he laid back and closed his eyes, he looked like he was in pain but at the same time it was like this was nothing to him, suddenly I got curious. "Joker, how exactly did you get this wound?" I asked, he opened his eyes but he was still laying back, looked down at me with a smile. "Just got in a fight with Big Daddy." He chuckled, wasn't Big Daddy another big boss criminal?. "I bet your thinking about him being another well known criminal with his own gang, your correct." Joker said with his signature wide smile. "I see." I said and once again awkward silence took over the room again. "Sorry Jokester! We had a hard time finding it!" Xander suddenly shouted as they ran in to the room which made me jump a little. "Don't sweat it, it's not like I've lost so much blood that I'm getting dizzy." Joker chuckled sarcastically. as he glared at the both of them. I removed my hand from his wound and the both of them healed up his wound so quickly like it was part of their daily routine already. Joker sat up groaning, "Joker, Don't start moving all of a sudden." I said looking at him concerned, his eyes looked so soft as they met mine. "I'll be fine, plus you need to get this couch cleaned before the blood really stains on it." He said as he snapped his fingers, Xander and Jackson grabbed the cushions and pillows on the couch at took it out the room, once again it was just me and Joker left in my room, closing the doors behind them. "I'm sorry." Joker suddenly said. "Huh?" I stared at him surprised, dd he really just ask me for forgiveness? the Joker himself knows how to say sorry?!. "Just forgive me already dammit." Joker growled turning away from me like a shy child. "I...I forgive you." I said as I smiled at him brightly his head turned a bit to face me and I saw a soft smile curve on his lips as he quickly looked a way and walked towards my bed.

"I don't enjoy awkwardness, so just ask some questions." He said and sat on my bed and signaled me to sit next to him. I sat next to him and thought for awhile, Oh! Maybe he knows the girl from my dream!. "I had a dream a while ago. These two voices were talking about this girl named 'Meily' and-" I was suddenly cut off when Joker covered my mouth, pushed me down on to the bed and leaned on top of me. "On second thought why don't we just have fun?" He grinned. W-What? What fun?!, I began to panic. "Stop struggling or I'll shoot you." He said and I froze. He lowered his head down to my neck. "H-Hey you just-" Joker shushed me before I could continue my sentence and said "Forget about my wound, I'm dying for some fun.". I wanted push him away yet I couldn't not because he said he would shoot me if I kept moving...but because it was like I wanted him to continue, I am seriously loosing my mind. He nibbled a bit on my ear and whispered "If you let me have a good time, I'll tell you who that mystery girl is.". He would?! Ok! (Y/N) you can do this! Just close your eyes, ignore whatever he may do...Happy thoughts, find your happy place. I closed my eyes and felt his lips slowly begin to touch mine, I braced myself for my first kiss that was about to be taken by my psycho crush. Then there it happened, my first kiss was gone, I wiggled a bit as I felt his lips embrace mine, they were soft yet a bit dry, his kiss was rough yet full of passion, I felt his hands go under my shirt and up to my chest, my eyes shot wide open and I shivered a bit as his cold hands groped my left breast. As his hands began to enjoy playing with both, my body began to heat up and my breathing began to become a bit heavier.

"Aren't you getting louder." He chuckled lowly. I glared at him which made him chuckle even more. "J-Just finish up already, b-before someone c-comes i-in." I said trying to hold in the moans wanting to escape my mouth. "Jokester, You have a visitor-" Xander was cut off as he looked up from his phone to us. "Was this a bad time?" Xander asked, backing away towards the door. "Kind of, it was getting quite boring." Joker yawned sarcastically as he looked at me and back away. I just laid there, blushing from so much embarrassment. "Well then, I have a visitor to attend to, enjoy the rest of your day Sweetheart." Joker said as he left my room, leaving me and Xander there alone in complete silence. Xander spoke just to break the ice, "I'm sorry to have came in without knocking..I didn't know-" I cut him off by saying "No!...I mean Nah, Its fine, our fault for not locking the door.". "Wait, so you almost did it with him intentionally?" Xander asked me surprised. "What do you mean?" I looked at him puzzled. "I mean, He didn't force or seduce you or anything?" He said. "Well...its kind of 50-50." I said turning away from him embarrassed. "Wait...So he seduced you...and you liked it?! You must have a crush on the damn Clown!" He began laughing his ass off. I blushed tomato red and said "Y-Yeah! But also because he said If I gave him a good time then...He would tell me who Meily was!". He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked seriously as he began to walk closer to me. I slowly moved backwards and stuttered "I-In a dream a while ago.". He looked at me with cold eyes for the very first time, Who the hell was this girl? How come every time I mention her damn name, everyone gets all mad and serious? Is she an old enemy of their? or...Probably a lost friend?. "I think it's best if Joker tells you (Y/N), But I can't promise you he will, he only tells secret to people he trust." Xander said as he shut the door behind him, not giving me a chance to reply, he left me there alone in the room, feeling hopeless about knowing who that girl was, I was dying to know, who was she to Joker? Damn I need to know.

I felt my stomach growl and realized I haven't eaten for a while. I got up and grabbed the bell and began to ring it, no one answered, I was about to leave the room to look for Xander or Jackson when suddenly Joker blocks me from exiting my room. "Where do you think your going?" He asked me. I looked up at him and said "I was about to look for Xander and Jackson...I was getting hungry. and-" he shushed me with a sly smile. "Remember, Your throat won't be totally fine until tomorrow. So you can't eat anything but you can still drink, just not anything hot or warm...I'll make you something." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me through what felt like a million hall ways, finally we reached a red living room which looked pretty fancy with a gold chandelier, big flat screen TV on top of the fire place and a red and black couch on each side of the living room. He made me sit down on the red couch and handed me the remote to the TV. "Wait here, I'll make you a shake and make myself something." He said and went into the kitchen leaving me with just silence. I turned on the TV to the news channel and wasn't surprised to see the face of Joker with Xander and Jackson and some other men blowing up buildings again, Gotham his hell because of them but people do get their peace because of Batman always there to save them, never in my life have I seen that man smile nor laugh but his voice was to die for. I suddenly heard the drop of a metal object and Joker growl out loud in pain. I quickly got up and rushed towards the kitchen. "What happened?!" I asked worried and ran up to him and saw him...shirtless, I felt my face burn up and little and I stopped in my tracks. "The fucking hot oil touched my...OUCH!" He growled as he held his...nipple. I bursted out laughing and he glared at me so I immediately stopped laughed and just stood there. I cleared my throat and said "Erm, Well maybe next time you shouldn't cook shirtless.". "It's hot in here, I couldn't take it." He said. "Where is you chef anyways?" I asked and a large grin formed on his face." Cemetery." He chuckled and I face palmed.

P.s. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE, Busy with family and friends and school, I promise to try my very best to update faster. :)


	5. Chapter 5-A day with him

Note: I know, I know, What in the world have I been doing that I wasn't able to update for so long? Well...There was a death of a family friend which I was close to so I've been depressed for quite some time I'm sorry, I'll try my very best to be able to update daily at least once or twice a week. Thank you ~Neko

(Y/N) POV  
Me and Joker were eating in the dinning room next to each other, it was really quiet like dead silence. "Where did Xander and Jackson go?" I asked just to break the ice. "Probably went to bully some of Big Daddy's gang members." He said. "Why?" I asked playing with my shake. "To show them who is Boss, here in this town of Criminals we have to keep our position...right now Big Daddy seems to want to take my place on top." Joker chuckled. "I see. Well I'm done, I'm going to sleep it nice and cool." I said as I stood from my chair and began to walk towards the door when suddenly I stopped. "Don't know how to get back to your room right?" Joker said. "Yeah..." I said. He stood up walked over to me and grabbed my hand, he opened the door and led me all the way back to my room. "Thank you." I smiled up at him as he simply nodded with a poker face. His emotionless gaze was scaring me so I quickly turned from him and went over to my bed and laid down, I heard the door close so I guessed Joker left but then I felt someone lay next to me from behind, I was about to turn around to see who it was but then I felt their face push against my back and their arms wrap around me. "J-Joker?" I guessed. "Shut up and go to sleep idiot." He growled and I felt my face flush red and a shy smile form on my lips. Was he actually cuddling me? I feel...really happy.

What was I feeling for this psycho? I don't want to call it love or I'll just end up getting hurt cause I know he'll never like me back. Right?. Those thoughts kept replaying in my head like a broken stereo, but I its my fault anyways, falling so easily for this killing machine but seriously...do I love this douche bag and will he ever love me back? I hope I find the answer to those questions soon. I suddenly felt Joker's lips press against the back of my neck and that really woke me up from my dream of thoughts. "H-Hey that's too close." I said as my back arched a bit. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said as he began to nibble my ear. "S-Stop please!" My voice raised a little. Oh crap I raised my voice at him again, I hope he didn't notice. Suddenly with a blink of an eye he was on top of me pinning me onto the bed, Looks like he did. "Your my hostage, your my toy, my pet...I fucking own you." He growled with a sly smile of his face. My eyes widen and that phrase replayed in my head and brought back horrifying memories..."I fucking own you...". My eyes filled with tears and out of no where I kicked Joker off of me and ran out the room and just kept running and running, not looking back, ignoring his calls...wiping away my tears. I kept running through the halls feeling lost, I stopped as I ran out of breath and found myself in front of a dark glassed door, I opened it and entered what looked like a beautiful garden. I sat down on a bench and began sobbing, I felt my throat begin to burn a little so I cupped my cheek with me cold and sweaty hands as I inhaled and exhaled hoping the burning would go away and a few minutes later it did. "How did you get here?" A cold voice I knew so well. It was definitely Joker. Shaking and still having tears pour out of my eyes I looked up at him and didn't say a word. "I asked you a question now answer me before I get the damn urge to slap you for everything you've done so far." He growled and my eyes filled with fear. "I-I ran out breath while running and found this place so I stayed here." I said slowly since I was still catching my breath. "Why the hell did you run away?" He asked. He looked like he actually calmed down but his tone was still filled with anger and annoyance. "B-Because when you said that statement..." I began to feel tears run down my cheeks again. "Spit it out." He growled. "I remembered something I wish I could forget so badly." I said, he was silent for a while and I just sat there still crying a little, I covered my face and didn't look up at him even if I could feel his cold glare pierce through my head. "Tell me what you remembered. Now." He said and sat next to me. I refused at first but then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, I was now leaning on his chest, I felt like he did that so I would feel more comfortable telling him. He felt so warm and calm, he wasn't angry nor annoyed anymore, it actually felt like he was concerned but of course he wasn't, he just wanted to know my damn secrets and blackmail me with them, I really didn't want to remember everything and tell him but I had no choice, if I tried to refuse and run away again he will probably hunt me down and shoot me on sight and laugh at my lifeless body.

"As a young girl my Dad was so kind, loving, comforting, everything a perfect Dad had to be. But then I turned 18, my Mom left us bringing my brother with her, she brought him and left me since she liked him best and my Dad liked me best. Soon when I turned 19 my Dad began drinking and I think took drugs too, every night I had to serve him and his friends food and beer and have to clean up after them, it was hell for me that time but when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. My Dad began abusing me and every week I had a new bruise or scratch, then one night..." I stopped and just sat there silent again choking back my tears. "Go on." He said and my eyes widen as he patted me head, he was actually listening. "H-He called me to his room, so I went there and he asked me to lay next to him on the bed. I refused at first but then I saw he looked like he was on the urge of tears, so I laid next to him and he wrapped his hand around me and I felt safe in his arms. I was slowly falling asleep when suddenly he groped my chest and began nibbling on my ear and neck. I screamed at him to stop but then he just slapped me, I cried even harder when he took off my shirt and used one hand to touch my...below part. I kicked him off of me and quickly crawled towards the lamp stand where I pushed the button below it which would alarm the police and they would get to the house immediately. He pulled me back towards him, flipped me over to face him and he lifted my legs up to his shoulders and he rubbed his member against my entrance. "S-Stop Dad! Stop! Please!" I screamed and this time he slapped me so hard my face burned and my nose started to bleed. "Shut up! Just shut up (Y/N)! I raised you, fed you, gave you the best education, loved you for so many years! I deserve something in return! I'm the reason your in this damn world! You are mine! I fucking own you!" He shouted at me and I felt my heart drop, I felt lifeless staring at my Father with shock all over my face. Soon I saw the lights of police cars flash through the window, police came running into the room and before they grabbed my Dad and pulled him away...He slapped me one last time, his eyes filled with tears while mine was flooded with tears, when he slapped me I passed out, I woke up in my Aunts house, she took care of me, helped me continue with my studies and made me the woman I am now, she was like a second Mother to me...That is where my story ends." I said and silence filled the garden. Suddenly Joker pushed me off him and began laughing. I knew it! He didn't care at all! He just needed to get some secrets out of me so he could blackmail me! He is such an ass!. "What a pathetic story to use as an excuse from kicking me, disobeying me, answering back at me, ignoring me and pissing me off." He chuckled and suddenly he stopped laughing and glared at me. "But I pity you, damn cry baby, come here." He said and I stood up and walked over him. I gasped when he suddenly handed me a green rose, it was beautiful I have never seen a green rose. "Take it and care for it in your room, look at it whenever you feel sad or shitty or any negative feeling and it will help you calm down, that's what I do, its calm green color just digs into my nerves and soothes them. Don't ask why they are green, its a long story." He said. I smiled and hugged him tightly and I felt even better when he hugged me back, you know? He isn't such a bad guy honestly, I think this rose just made me fall even deeper in love with him.

Since everything calmed down, Joker took me to the living room told me to pick a movie and put it on while he went to get some popcorn. I was happy cause I felt like the rest of the day was going to drama, sexual harassment and tense free, just a simple normal day. I picked a love story and started playing it, Joker came in and sat next to me, he placed a bowl of popcorn on my lap. "Thanks." I smiled up at him. "Don't mention it." He said and snaked his arm on to my shoulders, I felt my face heat up. "Seriously? You picked Romance?" He grumbled. "Shush, you let me pick so I picked, now watch please." I said and continued watching.  
"Rawr..." The main actor said.  
"Aww Babe I love you too..." The main actress answered as she kissed the main actor passionately.  
"This is stupid, Does she even know that Rawr doesn't mean I love you?" He grumbled. "Shush." I said ignoring his complains. "Has she watched Jurassic World? It means I'm going to fucking eat you idiot." He grumbled again. I giggled a bit and cuddled with him. "Don't be getting all comfortable princess." He said and pushed me away a bit. I pouted and rolled my eyes then continued watching the movie. When the movie finished I acted like I fell asleep so I wouldn't have to walk through all those hall ways just to get to my room, my body was exhausted physically and emotionally. "Hey princess wake up." Joker said and I heard his sigh when I didn't answer. I felt his strong muscular arms pick me up and carry me towards my room and a devilish smirk formed on my lips, while I was enjoying my free trip to my room I suddenly felt him toss me and my eyes shot wide open and I screamed. I was expecting to hit the hard cold ground but instead I landed on my bed, I glared at Joker as he began laughing hysterically. "See you in the morning cry baby." He chuckled and shut the doors behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I laid back in my bed and slowly fell asleep. Today alone with him wasn't all that bad...


End file.
